fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Prologue - Icing on the Cake
Previous: N/A Next: Chapter 1 - Gravity, and Luau (Daily Life) This is my fanmade Danganronpa series. If you don't know what that is, Danganronpa is a visual-novel video game series where 16 students are trapped inside a school, and the only way to leave is to kill somebody and get away with it. So, yeah, I'll pick 16 characters to be contestants, but some of them will have to die. Others will get executed because they get found out as the killer. So, here we go! Btw, the protagonist is gonna be Cooper. Prologue Cooper: (italics are thoughts) So, here I am. Flip's Peak Academy. It's said to be the high school for the elite, and it really is. You need to be the best of the best to be accepted here. Well, unless you're me. I'm Cooper, the Ultimate Lucky Student. I entered a lottery, and one lucky person will enter Flip's Peak as the Ultimate Lucky Student, and that was me. But I don't even compare to the other people who are here. There's an Ultimate Scientist, and Ultimate Soccer Star, Ultimate Percussionist, and even an Ultimate Youtuber! I'll never be as talented as these prodigies. As I tossed these thoughts around in my head, I entered the front door of Flip's Peak Academy. But something strange happened. I saw the red and white checkerboard floor first, but that's all I remember. The floor. ???: Hey! Get up! Cooper: What?! ???: He's come to! ???: Help him up, guys! Cooper: Who are you guys? Are you the Ultimates? Chuck: Depends. Are you an Ultimate? Cooper: I'm Cooper, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Clover: That's great! I'm Clover, the Ultimate Perc- Gremmie: Whoa, who died and made you queen? Give him some time to process this. Clover: Aw, alright. I'm just really energetic. Timm: Even in this situation? Elle: Wait, everyone. I think we should all introduce ourselves to each other. Allan: Uh, what? Elle: Besides, we're classmates. What kind of classmates would we be if we don't know each other's names? Deano: Well, I guess you have a point there. Cooper: I'll talk to this guy first. Allan's Introduction Cooper: Hey, I'm Cooper. Allan: The name's Allan. Don't get in my way. Cooper: Yeesh! Who crapped in his corn flakes? Oh, well, what can I do? Anyway, Allan is the Ultimate Hockey Player. He's known for his undying determination while playing, since he has a black eye and chipped tooth (which is now turning into chipped teeth.) Despite his determination, he's more focused on taking the de- out of that word and making it termination. His goal is to defeat his rivals, the Tacodale Hardshells. Allan: What are you still doing here? I thought I said, "Don't get in my way." (pulls up sleeves) Or should I rephrase that? Cooper: N-No, I think you've made your point. I'll try talking to somebody more social next. Wylan B's Introduction Wylan B: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing? You look too negative! C'mon, lift your shoulders. Cooper: Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, who are you? Wylan B: Oh, you don't know me? Shame, man. Okay, I'm Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper. Don't ask what the B stands for. It's just a motif I use. Cooper: Yeah, I can tell Wylan's "motif" is obviously Wildberry Derps. Don't listen to what he said, I really do know Wylan B, but just from the Flip's Peak Academy website. Apparently Wylan B is the Ultimate Rapper. He's got over 50 hit songs, and is planning on becoming a DJ too. He's quite famous with the ladies, too. He's got three #1 Billboard songs: "U Sweet", "Freezer", and "Don't B Bitter." If they're #1, then why don't I remember them? Wylan B: Hey, you feeling better, man? Cooper: Yeah, I'm Cooper, by the way. Ultimate Lucky Student. Wylan B: ...Luck's a talent? Cooper: I... don't think so. Wylan B: Cool... I think. So, I hope we get along soon. Cooper: Yeah, same. Glad to see that somebody here's nice. Now, who's next? I'll try this interesting looking girl here. Xandra's Introduction Xandra: Halt! Cooper: -HAAAA?! Xandra: Who are you? Cooper: Wha-? I'm Cooper! I just wanted to introduce myself! She's holding a huge stick with an X on it towards me! Xandra: Introduce yourself? Oh, alright. Sorry. I'm Princess Xandra, of the Kingdom of X. My official title is the Ultimate Guardian. Cooper: Xandra... is a princess? From some random X world? I don't think so. She probably bought that tutu, wig, makeup, and X-wand at a costume store. But all I know is that Xandra is the Ultimate Guardian, but I don't really know what she's guarding. ''So, Xandra, what exactly do you guard? Xandra: My brother, Xolo, and I were raised to be the royal guardians of the Warp Coins. Cooper: Warp... what? Xandra: Warp Coins. They're spiral-shaped tokens of gold that opens doorways from the Kingdom of X to your world. Cooper: Seriously, the Kingdom of X is fake. And so is that wand. Xandra: You... dare... defy me and my kingdom?! I shall kill you right here! Cooper: Please, don't! ''Wow, what was that about? Maybe I should just leave and introduce myself to... this girl. Gremmie's Introduction Gremmie: Hey, sup? I'm Gremmie, the Ultimate Surfer. How's it hangin'? Cooper: Oh, it's a dude. Whoops. That hair totally got me fooled. I actually know this one, though. Gremmie is a famous surfer from Calypso Island, but also has a part-time job as a snorkel guide. He's won pretty much every Calypso Island surfing contest, and he's going to be a guest judge next year. ''I'm pretty good, you? Gremmie: Yeah, I'm doin' great. Wish I was back home, though. My parents frickin' signed me up for this nerd school. I'm homeschooled! There are only like 10 people on my island! Cooper: Well, I think school isn't that bad. Gremmie: Are you kidding? I hate it. Everything. Cooper: What do you hate about it? Gremmie: Unless they have a pool or indoor surfing, I'm out- peace! Cooper: Same for me with Papa's Pancakeria. Man, I wish I could finally order something there instead of making stuff with Prudence. Gremmie: Prudence? Cooper: Ah, n v m. ''Okay, now I'll introduce myself to this dude right here. He looks cool. Alberto's Introduction Alberto: ... Cooper: Hello? Alberto: Oh, yeah. Hey, there. I'm the Ultimate Soccer Star, Alberto. Cooper: Alberto is one of the biggest soccer fans I've ever seen. He helped organize the Freezeria Swizzlers with his girlfriend. Apart from that, I don't know much except that he's incredible at playing soccer. ''Ultimate Lucky Student, Cooper. I also work at Papa's Pancakeria. Alberto: Really? I work at the Freezeria on Calypso Island? Cooper: Oh, cool. Do you know Gremmie? I was just talkin' to him. Alberto: I hate. His guts. Cooper: ...oh. Well, see you later. ''I'll try talking to someone else now. How about this cheerful-looking girl? Utah's Introduction Utah: Yo! I'm Utah, the Ultimate Tour Guide. Let me know if you need anything, 'kay? Cooper: Utah is a pretty chill girl from Calypso Island... again. She is great with conversation, which is why she wanted to become a tour guide in the first place. I don't think being a tour guide is a talent, but with her bubbly personality and that summer aura, I'm sure she makes it one. Utah: Uh, hello? I said, "Yo! I'm Utah, the Ult-" Cooper: Oh, yeah. I heard you. It's just that I was thinking about... Utah: Huh? About what? Cooper: ...Pink... lemonade...? Utah: ......Semi-colon hyphen uppercase-DDDDDDDD!!! You like pink lemonade too? Cooper: Well, sure. I totally wasn't charmed by you or anything. ''Is this a crush? Utah: Is what a crush? Cooper: Crush... ''dang, shouldn't have thought out loud. ''Crush... crushed... ice. Pink lemonade and crushed ice. Utah: Yeah, totally. Cubed ice just gets in the way of my mouth. Crushed ice makes it so much better to drink. Cooper: You sure know a lot about pink lemonade. Utah: Uh-huh. I'm a total fanatic. So, let's hang out sometime soon, sounds good? Cooper: ''Let's see... how about this dude? Scooter's Introduction Scooter: Hey, man, how's it going? I'm Skateboard, the Ultimate Scooterer. Cooper: It's a girl, of course. Just like with Gremmie. ''Um... your name is Skateboard? Scooter: Haha, no. I'm Scooter, the Ultimate Skateboarder. Just messin' with you. Cooper: ''Scooter is an exceptional skateboarder. How do I know that? Mostly from the website, but she got most of her popularity from working at Papa's Donuteria (which is right next to the famous Sky Ninja and the Jellyroll 20x6) and loudly doing skateboard parkour around the quiet town of Powder Point. What a way to get discovered. ''Good one. Scooter: You seem like you skateboard, too. Do ya'? Cooper: Actually, yeah. I skateboard to school every morning. But I can't do tricks or flips or anything like that. Scooter: I'll need to teach you sometime. Be sure to bring a helmet! Cooper: Oh, I sure will. Scooter: You didn't let me finish. You need kneepads, elbow pads, and a first aid kit. Cooper: ''Whoa, who knew skateboarding could be so extreme to need a first aid kit? Oh well, I'll talk to this guy. Deano's Introduction Deano: Good morning. My name is Deano. It's a pleasure to meet you. Cooper: Wow, it's really rare to meet a high school boy with good manners. Anyway, I think Deano is the Ultimate Gondolier, but how is that a talent? You just row a boat down Venice or something. That's not a skill! ''Hey, Deano. How is gondola-ing a talent? I mean, it's just rowing a boat. Deano: Do... you know me from somewhere? I never said that my talent was Ultimate Gondolier. Cooper: I saw you on the Flip's Peak website. Deano: Yes, I get asked that quite frequently. I am often praised by my "customers" for being very polite, starting nice conversations, and providing mid-boat snacks. Portallini doesn't really consider me talented, but apparently Flip's Peak does. Cooper: Well, I'm glad they picked you to be here. I'm Cooper, by the way. ''This guy looks cool. I'll try introducing myself to him. Chuck's Introduction Chuck: ... Cooper: ... Chuck: ... Cooper: ...uh, hi. I'm Cooper. Chuck: ...WAAAAAHHH?! Cooper: Whoa! Chill, I'm just here to introduce myself. Chuck: .........oh...you are? Give me a minute. Cooper: He took out a comb, brushed his hair a couple times, and then flipped his head. Chuck: Chuck. Ultimate Model. Forget that first part, okay? Cooper: Actually, I've heard of Chuck before. Seen him, rather. He's been on the cover of every Surf Shack Summer issue since he became a model. Like Wylan B, he's very popular with girls. But I don't think girls are popular with him. Chuck: Now, go do your best at whatever your talent is! Cooper: ...Luck? Chuck: ...Luck. You're the Ultimate Luck? Cooper -y Student. Ultimate Lucky Student. Chuck: Well, however you practice your talent, good LUCK. You'll be hearing a variety of my bad puns throught your miserable school experience. Cooper: Okay... thanks for the heads up, I guess. Hey, that girl over there looks lonely. I should go introduce myself. Elle's Introduction Cooper: Hey, we haven't introduced yet, right? I'm Cooper. Nice to meet you. Elle: ...oh... um, hi there. It's nice to meet you, too. Cooper: She whimpered as she grabbed my index and middle fingers and shook them. ''You know, you can actually grab my hand to shake it. Elle: Really? My classmates told me I was too ugly to even touch a boy's hand. Cooper: Oh? Well, don't listen to them. They're just bullies. I don't mind if you shake my hand, just not too hard. Elle: Uh... uh... okay... Hey, I got it! Anyway, my name is Elle. I'm a scientist of sorts; the Ultimate Scientist, to be exact. Cooper: ''Elle... Ultimate Scientist... yep, I remember her from the website. Elle is an exceptional high school student who gets perfect scores on all of her science exams, or so the website claims. She won all of her science fairs, and is now thinking about becoming Professor Fitz's apprentice. Elle: ...um... uh, uh...no no no no... don't look at me like that! You're being nice now but you're just gonna bully me later! Cooper: Wait, no! That's not it- Elle: Ninjoy! Come protect me, please! Ninjoy's Introduction Ninjoy: Is there a problem, you two? Cooper: A-A-Are you an actual n-ninja? Ninjoy: This is just my disguise. I am no ninja, but a crook. A criminal. Call me the Ultimiate Thief. Cooper: My mouth was hanging open like I had no control over my lips. The Ultimate Thief was so cool! I had no idea she wore a ninja outfit as a disguise, though. I just read online that Ninjoy has stolen several paintings from the Tastyville Museum, but some witnesses have reported that she has prevented other criminals from stealing those paintings. I don't know why, maybe it's competition or selfishness? Elle: C-Cooper... he... Ninjoy: Cooper, are you doing anything to scare Elle? Cooper: No, I just think she's letting her past get to her. Ninjoy: Elle, Cooper is not going to bully you. This... (glares at me) I can assure you. Cooper: Uh... sure. I'll try talking to this girl right here. Akari's Introduction Akari: Yo! I'm Akari, the Ultimate Biker! Cooper: Cooper, Ultimate Lucky Student. Akari: WHAT??? Cooper: I said, Lucky Stud- Akari: TALK. LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Cooper: COOPER! ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT!!! Akari: Three exclamation points... I like your style. Cooper: Dang, I'm gonna have to use all of my energy around her. So, Akari is said to be a ruthless biker, but she's also a courier. She's won many of Tacodale's bike races, and has been on the cover of some magazines. If memory serves, she was on the cover with Chuck somewhere... maybe I'm just imagining things. Akari: So, what's your beast? Cooper: My beast? Akari: Your beast. Your ride? Do you have a mo-tor-cy-cle? Cooper: Oh, no. I don't. Akari: Oh. Okay. Bye. Cooper: She walked away pretty fast. She must hate people without motorcycles so I guess Scooter will get along great with her. Let's see... how about this guy? Timm's Introduction Timm: OW! Cooper: What? Timm: Oh, that's just some riff stuff I do. It's kinda my trademark. Cooper: Actually, it's Bruno Mars's trademark from Uptown Funk. Timm: Name's Timm. T-I-double M. Look amazed... (does a spin and points at me) and stay amazed. You're looking at the Ultimate Competitive Dancer. Cooper: I stood there speechless. He's so flashy... am I talking to a human Mettaton? Well, the website says that he used to be a boring man who worked with that attorney Quinn, but then quit and became a dancer. How did he get a job at a law firm as a teen? Timm: Take a pic. It'll last longer. Cooper: What? Oh, sorry. Timm: No, I don't mind attention. If I did mind it, I wouldn't be here as an Ultimate. I'd be just... Timm, the Below-Average Competitive Dancer. Cooper: Well, you make a good point there. I'll talk to this girl here. She looks lonely reading that comic book. Tohru's Introduction Tohru: ... Cooper: Hey. I wanted to introduce myself. Tohru: Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAAAAAAAA... oh. H-Hello... I didn't mean to frighten you like that. Cooper: What are you so scared of? Tohru: Sorry, I got so into this comic. Cactus McCoy: The Ruins of Calavera! Cooper: I've got that comic at my house. It's somewhere at the bottom of my drawer. Tohru: That was totally the wrong thing to say to Tohru. Oh, Ella Windstorm is so cool! I gotta do a cosplay tutorial when I get the chance on my Youtube page! Cooper: Youtube page? Tohru: Oh, right! Nice to meet you, and all that junk. I'm Tohru, the Ultimate Youtuber! Like & Subscribe plz! Haha, just kidding. Cooper: Tohru is the Ultimate Youtuber, but I don't really know much about her. She's been doing Let's Play videos of popular video games like Call of Honor and Super Maria Sisters since she was 13! According to the website, she also does cosplay and makeup tutorials for her female fans. Tohru: Smile! Cooper: Wh- (camera flashes) What was that? Tohru: It's for my high-school scrapbook. Cooper: You scrapbook too? Tohru: Well, yeah. I gotta have something to record when I get out. I'm a Fizzo can, and my fans are thirsty for my fizzy goodness. Cooper: You could have rephrased that better... Okay, only one more person. Clover's Introduction Clover: Didja hear me the first time? Cooper: You're... Grover? Clover: Clover! I'm not a Sesame Street character, for Pete's sake! I'm Clover, the Ultimate Percussionist. No, that's so formal. I'm the Ultimate Drummer. Cooper: Maybe it would've been best if I talked to her last because she's giving me a headache, and I wouldn't want to talk to 14 other people with headaches. So Clover is part of the band, Scarlett and the Shakers as the drummer. The band takes on a deck of cards motif, just like Wylan B and Wildberry Derps. The singer, Scarlett, is hearts. Rudy, bass guitar, is spades. Marty, lead guitar, is diamonds. Guess which one Clover is? Clover: So, who are you? The Ultimate Hedgehog? Cooper: Don't make fun of my hair. I'm Cooper, Ultimate Lucky Student. Clover: -okie-dokes. Whatever that means. Day #1: Orientation Deano: Alright, now what? We need to find out what's going on. Gremmie: Well, we all woke up here. Were we kidnapped or what? Xandra: If only I had Warp Coins in my possession... I could transport all of us out of here! Timm: Like, what the heck are Warp Coins? Chuck: They're fake. Just like that X-Wand. Xandra: It's... low on power... Tohru: Whoa, Xandra, I never knew how cosplayable you look! Akari: Focus, Tohru. Tohru: Ah! Scary biker girl! Akari: We all woke up here in the same place... and we all have Ultimate titles. Could it be...? Ninjoy: I know exactly what you're thinking. This room is inside Flip's Peak Academy. Allan: Lies. Ninjoy: I have no proof, but until we find it, to me, this room is inside of Flip's Peak. Allan: What a stupid line of reasoning. Elle: Well, what do you think, Allan? Where are we? Allan: Who knows? We were kidnapped, so we could be on the moon for all I care. Scooter: Shh! Wylan B: One second, Scooter. We're discussing our- Scooter: I said SHH! Cooper: The room became silent, and Scooter's voice echoed softly. Scooter: I hear... static. Alberto: Is there a TV somewhere in here? Scooter: Yeah! There's one in the corner! Cooper: All 32 eyes darted toward the TV. Just static on the screen. Until... a silhouette began to form. It was plump, and round. I couldn't tell what it was. But it spoke. It had a voice so melodious, so mellifluous... but was oozing... with despair. ???: Good afternoon, class! I hope you've all made each other's company! Now, the Flip's Peak Academy Student Body is waiting for you all in the gymnasium. Just exit the door behind you, and enter the second door on the left. You can't miss it! Buh-bye! Cooper: Wh-... Wh-... But that was the only sound I could make. Clover: It's a scam! They want our money!!! Chuck: No, they- Clover: Take the rapper first! He's got a golden candy around his neck! Wylan B: Well, aren't you just a Care Bear today? Scooter: Let's hurry! We don't want to keep the student body waiting! Deano: I don't trust them. They sounded too light... too funny to be something so serious. Scooter: Deano, please tell me you steer your gondolas down waterfalls. Deano: I don't- Scooter: Well, it's time for your first risk! C'mon, now. Cooper: Scooter ran behind Deano, and pushed his shoulders to the door. The rest of us followed behind. We spotted the gym door, and entered it... but all we heard was a loud echo of the door slamming open. HWA HWA hwa hwa hwa... Gremmie: What the-? Where's the student body? Deano: I knew it. It was a trick. Scooter: No, it's not a trick, Deano. It's a surprise party! ???: Well, it's no party, but I'll take surprise. Tohru: WHAAA?! Who said that? I'll slap you till you're face is red! ???: Pleased to meet you all, class! Cooper: I just stood there, looking at the backs of all of my classmates. We waited, patiently, for the voice to reappear again. The voice didn't reappear... but the speaker did. A bear, both white and black on each side, popped up from the center of the gym. It looked so much like a stuffed animal, but it moved! Alberto: It's a teddy bear! Or a puppet! Whatever it is, it's evil! Cooper: Alberto side kicked above the bear, but nothing happened. Alberto: Wait... there's no strings! (picks the bear up) It's a prank, guys! Deano was right! ???: It's not a prank, soccer boy. Alberto: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?? (throws it across the gym) Elle: It-it-it-it m-m-m-moves! And talks! Utah: It's a robot! It's the apocalypse, guys! ???: I'm not a teddy bear or ''a robot. I'm Monokuma, your headmaster! Cooper: Come again? Monokuma: Welcome to Flip's Peak Academy! Your new... HOME. Ninjoy: What... is this? Clover: New home? New home? NEW HOME?! NO! Allan: (walks up to Monokuma) 'Splain to me something, teddy. Monokuma: Sure thing, Rocky. Allan: What sick joke is this? Why were we kidnapped? Monokuma: Okay. Slow your roll. Lemme "'splain" some other stuff first. Akari: I'm just done with life. Hurry up, Creameo. Monokuma: Jeez. Well, Flip's Peak has chosen you, yes, you specifically to create hope for the outside world. Utah: And what does that mean question mark? Monokuma: Oh, not much. It just means to take all of your hope, send it to the outside world, so there'll be nothing left but despair. Xandra: Okay, that's it. Paws up, Monokuma! (points X-wand at him) Chuck: I thought you said that it was low on power. Xandra: Monokuma... may you drown in the forbidden Flavor-X pool. Monokuma: The X what of flavor who now? Xandra: Don't make me repeat myself. In the name of my family... you will burn in front of our eyes. Monokuma: You're pretty dark for a high school student. I never would have guessed from that orange Truffula tree you got there. Xandra: ... Alberto: Xandra. Do it. Xandra: ... Allan: Get it over with. His face hurts my eyes. Xandra: ...ngh... Monokuma: Well? Scooter: Yo! He's evil! Use that X-Wand thing! Xandra: It's low on power! I already told you! Tohru: Then slap him with it! Xandra: (raises her X-Wand) Ninjoy: Stop. Gremmie: Whoa, ninja girl! Since when do you hate violence? Clover: Xandra's 'bout to crush that teddy bear! Why'd you stop her? Ninjoy: It wouldn't be wise to attack it. It kidnapped us, after all. What's the purpose of a kidnapper who would let their hostage attack them? Monokuma: She's right, everybody! It wouldn't be wise to attack widdle ol' me. Akari: Tell us why. Monokuma: Okaaaay. Let's just say that if you use violence against the headmaster, me, then I won't hesitate to use violence back. Akari: That's not good enough. Explain our entire situation to us. In case you haven't noticed, you're not making much sense. Monokuma: Okay. Kill each other. Elle: What... did you just say? Monokuma: I said: kill each other. Deano: I-I would never-! Gremmie: Okay, I'm out. Cooper: ''Gremmie walked toward the gym doors, almost too casually, and tugged on the handles. All he got in return was the loud ''clank ''of the lock. Gremmie: What the-? Allan: Great. He locked us inside. Monokuma: Just to make sure nobody leaves. I want my words to go in one ear... but not out the other! Utah: You're... like, so insane... Monokuma: Here's the basics of your Killing School Life! There is no end date to your life here at Flip's Peak Academy, so feel free to become friends... or enemies... with your classmates! Xandra: What twisted person would create such a thing like you? Akari: It sounds like it has a speaker. Who are you?! Monokuma: I'm not finished explaining the rules! Akari: You heard me! I said- (picks Monokuma up) WHO. ARE... Cooper: Suddenly, Monokuma started beeping loudly. BEEbeebee. BEEbeebee. BEEbeebeeBEEbeebee... Akari: Shut your beeper up! I'm talking! Timm: Whoa! It's a bomb! Akari: A bomb? Utah: Get rid of it! It's going to explode! Akari: AHH! (throws Monokuma to the wall) Cooper: Everybody! Get down! All of us ducked, covering our head with our hands. The beeping got faster, louder, and more high-pitched... until... BOOOOOOOOOOOOM Cooper: I peeked at where Monokuma was. He had destroyed part of the wall, and now wood chips and rubble laid on the ground around us. Elle: No way... Akari! You just killed Monokuma! Akari: Killed? No, he's a bomb! Alberto: So... I guess that the killing game's off, then. Utah: Does this mean we can leave? Go back home and see our family? ???: What an optimistic girl. But... nowpe! Utah: UWAHHH! He's back! Cooper: Seriously, what is wrong with you? We're not going to kill each other! Monokuma: Geez, you're annoying. Tohru: I just don't understand anything anymore... I can't remember my name! Monokuma: Tohru. Tohru: Oh, thanks. Thought I was about to go into a psychotic state. Monokuma: I wasn't reminding you. I was getting your attention. Tohru: ...oh. What d-did you... need? Xandra: You're shaking faster than Wylan B's lips in "U Sweet." Wylan B: Xandra, I didn't think you were the type to listen to rap music. Xandra: Tch... rap music? It's... my brother has your album... Monokuma: O...kay... I got your attention, Tohru... (shows claws) to tell you to shut up. Cooper: Whoa! He's got claws! Tohru: I didn't expect him to be so realistic! Chuck: Bro... those are some legit razors! Gremmie: Heh... I bet that it's made out of Tupperware. Cooper: Everyone continued making remarks about Monokuma's claws... whether it's surprised comments or disbelief. Monokuma seemed flustered, so he wobbled over to the busted wall where the first Monokuma exploded. He raised his paw, and sliced through the wood, creating three large grooves. The room got silent, like a light switch. Monokuma: Now that I have your attention, I'll go ahead and explain the rules! Deano: But wh- Monokuma: And if ANY of you think about talking, I won't hesitate to use my Tupperware claws on you. (glares at Gremmie) Cooper: Gremmie just rolled his eyes, and shifted his weight. Monokuma: Here we go: the basics of our killing game! I've already covered that there's no end date to it, so in other words, that means that you're trapped here until you murder somebody! But I know what you're thinking... is it really that simple? And here's where the fun part comes in: the fan favorite class trial! (looks at a sheet of paper and pulls out a pair of reading glasses) *ahem*... Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit." If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave this island! I-I mean... school. School. Questions, class? You there, Ninjoy! Ninjoy: B-Before I begin, you seemed to know mine and Tohru's names. How? Monokuma: Well now, I wouldn't be a very good headmaster if I didn't get to know my students! I know all of your names, your talents, your lifestyle, your friends and family and crushes... well, you get the picture. Ninjoy: Revolting. So, what is this "blackened" you keep mentioning? Clover: Oh, come on, Ninjy! If you use context clues, it's obvious that "blackened" means killer! Ninjoy: Yes, I had a feeling that was it, but... I felt that I needed to check with Monokuma first. Was that correct? Monokuma: Yep. Apparently, Clover's not as dumb as she is chatty. Clover: Insult me one more time, and I'll show you chatty! Timm: Chill, girl! Deano: How about punishment? I hope you don't mean a 10-minute time out, let alone getting sliced by your claws. Clover: So, how about it, Ninjoy? Do you know what punishment means? Ninjoy: You're wasting your breath. Let Monokuma answer. You're a hostage too, you know. Monokuma: Looks like somebody here's got some sense. Well, let me think of a way to say this lightly... Hmm... Chuck: I... don't like where this is going. Monokuma: Well, I can't. It means execution. Wylan B: E-E-E-Execution?! Utah: Kill me now! Monokuma: If I did, I wouldn't mind if it was through execution. Elle: You're... you're insane! Horrid! Cooper: I... couldn't believe what I was hearing. My body was paralyzed. I couldn't move my arms, legs, mouth... I couldn't even blink. Monokuma: Well, there's the standard executions, like gunfire, guillotine, and being burnt at the stake. But I like to do it a little differently. Despair roots from unexpectation, you know. So, I twisted the execution a little bit. I'll tell you after the first class trial, IF... no, no... WHEN it happens. Scooter: So... let me see if I got it... try to kill somebody but don't get caught. If you get caught in the class trial, you get executed, but vice versa if you don't get caught? Timm: How exactly are the class trials held? Monokuma: Each class trial is held underground... in a special room constructed specifically for the killing game. Akari: What sick nutjob would even support the killing game enough to build a building for it? Xandra: Well, the building could've been a part of Flip's Peak Academy. What if they held mock trials, or had a debate team? Akari: That's really doubtful. Monokuma: Oh, you guys... my trials are held a little differently than judicial trials. In those boring trials where the only excitement you'll get is the slam of a gavel, there are only two opponents: the defense lawyer and the prosecutor. But in class trials, there are fifteen opponents- since one of you will be murdered. In class trials, you have no allies. You don't know who you can trust. You don't know who can trust you. The only person you can believe is yourself. So in other words, Akari was right. Akari: I would say "boo-yah" but I'm not feeling up to it. Cooper: How do you know this is going to work out? We would never kill each other! I said that out of anger, but it gave me courage. I finally found something useful to say. ''But... what happens if nobody kills each other? Monokuma: You just stay here. It's fine. I provide healthy food, clean water, recreation and activity... the basic necessities. In fact, I've even provided a study center for each of you. Except you, Cooper. The Ultimate Lucky Student shouldn't practice his talent. It just happens. How ironic, isn't it? Puhuhu... but instead, I've provided a lounge for you all, but if Cooper requests it, the lounge becomes Cooper's "study center." But not really. He just gets it to himself. Cooper: So my study room isn't a study room, but it's just a lounge. A lounge that I have to tell people to leave to make it become a study center? Monokuma: Ding. But you know, I'm not forcing you to kill. The choice is yours. Whether or not you want to kill... it's all up to you. Alberto: Hey, I keep telling myself that I processed this all... but my heart keeps denying it. Wylan B: Honestly, I never expected such a deep comment from such a chill guy like you. Monokuma: Alright, I'll assume that you guys understand the rules and everything, so let's move on to the next part of the orientation! Allan: What is wrong with this bear...? Orientation to a killing game... Monokuma: Oh, don't get too mad! This is the very last part of orientation! For this killing school life, I will be giving you... these! Cooper: ''Monokuma pulled out a picnic basket of electronics. They looked like phones, but differently. Timm: Are those... cell phones? Tohru: Those are ours, right? I'm gonna call my parents! Scooter: Forget that! I'm calling the police! Monokuma: Police? Please! All they do is hold up shields and guns to make people believe that they have power. But me, no. I don't just hold my weapons up. I use them to make other people know that they're not just for show. Chuck: G-G-Give me that phone! Cooper: Wait, really? I ran over to Monokuma's basket and picked up one of the devices. I turned it on, and the words that appeared were: '''Fingerprint Identification Scan. I placed my thumb on the home button, and then my name came up.'' Akari: My name's on it, huh? Did you get our fingerprints, too?! Clover: I'm not so sure these are phones. It may as well be just a digital name tag. Monokuma: Of COURSE they're not phones, you idiots! What kidnapper would I be if I gave you a device that could contact with the outside world? Cooper: If it's not a phone, then what is it? Monokuma: These are e-Handbooks! Elle: e-Handbooks? What do we need them for? Monokuma: You know how when you go on field trips and you take your phone with you so your teacher can text you important info? That's basically what this is! Chuck: Enh, I'd just destroy it if its purpose is to contact you. Monokuma: Oh, how hurtful! But no, I'm pretty sure you're gonna need this. Just like a phone, e-Handbooks have apps that you can use! I'll go over them. Which one, which one? Allan: Just do them in order, it'll go faster. Monokuma: Jeez, alright. Everybody, tap on the first app. Cooper: I clicked on the app first in the list. It was red, and had balance scales on it. When the app loaded, I saw big letters that read '''Evidence List'.'' Monokuma: This app is vital for your investigations. When a murder occurs, everybody has limited time to investigate, so this app allows you to take pictures of evidence, and take notes on it. They're very useful during class trials. Now, the next app. Cooper: ''This app was half-white and half-black, and had Monokuma's face on it. More words popped up that said '''School Rules. Utah: School Rules? No it doesn't! Monokuma: Ahem... this app lets you view the school rules at any time during your killing school life! It's very very very important to remember these, so look over them in your free time. Your e-Handbook will notify you when I add or remove a rule. Next app, please! Cooper: This app was green and had a red pin in the middle of it. This time, the words said '''FPA Map. Monokuma: Basically, this app is just a map of the entire school! See all those dots in that area? That's all of you! You can tap on the other dots to see who they are and where they are. It's useful for when you need to find somebody... and kill them. Puhuhu! Xandra: When...? Don't you mean if? Monokuma: No. The last two apps, I've created just for you guys. Check them out! Cooper: ''The fourth app was orange and had a smiley face on it. The fifth app was purple and had a game controller on it. The words this time said ''Monochat ''and ''Games''. Monokuma: Monochat is the official social media site for your killing school life! You can take pictures and send them to your classmates, and text each other in public or in private. In Games, I've added five neat games for you to play featuring me, yours truly. Wylan B: Sick. Monokuma: I know, right? Wylan B: I was talking about you. You're sick. Monokuma: It's always nice to be praised by a fan! If you need anything, just send me a buddy request on Monochat! So, remember to check the rules every now and then, have some free time to socialize with peers, relax! And be sure to lock your door at night. Buh-bye! Cooper: W-W-Wait! But he was already gone. Monokuma left all 16 of us inside the gymnasium, speechless, unable to speak. Gremmie: ... Elle: ... Clover: ... Cooper: Even Clover's not talking. Now ''that's ''unusual. Alberto: ...hey, guys? Cooper: None of us felt like responding. Alberto: What... what do we do now? Tohru: I don't know... Allan: Screw this. I'm gonna search this place. Deano: I... I shall accompany Allan. Allan: No, I don't need you. Deano: A-Alright, then... I'll investigate alone. Scooter: I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like searching right now. Wylan B: Yeah, me neither. Let's just find our study centers. '''Ding dong, bing bong... Cooper: A clocktower bell rang throughout the gymnasium. Looking around to see where it came from, I could see a monitor on the wall, fuzzing in static. I could see Monokuma sitting in a room full of TV screens. He was holding a glass of Fizzo Gold, just like the ones I serve at Papa's Pancakeria. Prudence's favorite. Monokuma: Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then... sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite... Cooper: Huh, I guess we don't have time to look for anything. Where are we gonna sleep? Akari: Hey, check it out. Looks like it shows our rooms on FPA Map. Timm: Right on! Last one there is a rotten egg! Elle: No, I'm not a rotten egg! No! Cooper: Timm and Elle sprinted out of the gymnasium as fast as they could. I could see kind of a smile on Timm's face. Does he... Scooter: Okay, I want everybody to lock their doors tonight. Just to be safe, y'know. Tohru: Oh, you're being kind of a grown-up. Scooter: No, it's just... I've just met you all, but I wanna keep you guys safe. Never in a million years would I have guessed that we would end up in a situation like this. Just do me a favor, and lock your doors. Cooper: Scooter strode toward the gymnasium door, humming one of Wylan B's songs. Wylan B casually left the gymnasium as well, seeming to follow Scooter. Gremmie: 'Kay, so goodnight, everyone. Chuck: Yeah, good night. Utah: Sweet dreams. Alberto: Yeah. Ninjoy: Stay safe, everyone. Cooper: I left with the others, but then I realized that somebody stayed inside the gymnasium, looking at the ceiling. It was... Cooper: Xandra? Xandra: ...? Cooper: You haven't said a word since Monokuma left. Are you okay? Xandra: Tch. Like a great being such as myself would be worried. I am the guardian of the Warp Coins! I am fearless, brave, daring... Cooper: Xandra... Xandra: ... Cooper: ... Xandra: ... *sniff* Cooper: Xandra, if something's wrong, you can tell me. Xandra: You- Cooper: Xandra swung her X-wand at me, and knocked me off my feet. I held my hand to my cheek, where she struck me. I felt woozy, and I could see stars coming out of it. Her hands flung to her mouth, and I could see tears forming at her eyelids. Xandra: N...N...N-N...N-Nothing's wrong! Cooper: H-Hey! Xandra left the gymnasium sobbing. I wonder what's made her so sad. As I plucked the sharp stars from my face and dropped them onto the floor, I made my way toward Xandra, who was following the others. We eventually found our dorms, and I found mine, right next to the entrance to the dorm hall. Ultimate Lucky Student indeed. Xandra: Hey, Cooper... Cooper: Xandra...? Xandra: I'm sorry about that. I-I don't know what got into me. Cooper: Well... I accept. Xandra: O-Okay... Cooper: Her cheeks were still red from crying, but her face was expressionless. Her eyes... held a secret that I may never know. Is it a memory, or something she values? I entered my room. There were no windows, so the only way I could tell the time was from my wall clock and Monokuma's announcements. I climbed into my bed, and it was surprisingly comfortable. The red comforter was heavy, and made me warm. I shut my eyes tight, for a while, and then a while turned into an hour. To pass the time, I got on my e-Handbook. Cooper 10:08 p.m. Cooper: Wondering what I should do, I got on Monochat. Looks like Monokuma had already added himself as my buddy. I decided to text him something. COOPER: Hi, it's Cooper. MONOKUMA: I can already tell who you are. We're buddies on Monochat. COOPER: Oh, you can? I've never had social media before, so I didn't know. MONOKUMA: So, what are you doing up so late? COOPER: I couldn't sleep. MONOKUMA: That's fine with me, but don't stay up too late. Staying awake is essential for this killing school life, and you must also charge your e-Handbook during nighttime. COOPER: It would be really great if you would stop calling this a "killing school life." MONOKUMA: What would you call it? COOPER: Does Monochat censor cuss words? MONOKUMA: Ah, whatever. COOPER: Okay, I'll charge my e-Handbook while I'm on it. MONOKUMA: No, no, the outlet is too far away from your bed to charge your e-Handbook. Unless you're okay with sleeping on the floor, go for it. COOPER: Fine, fine. Just one more question. MONOKUMA: And that is? COOPER: Why? MONOKUMA: Why what? COOPER: Why are you forcing us to kill each other? MONOKUMA: I'm laughing right now but you can't tell. COOPER: That isn't funny. MONOKUMA: Oh? What if I text my laugh? Puhuhuhu! COOPER: Can you just tell me already? MONOKUMA: Well, I'll just say that I enjoy it. COOPER: You enjoy what? Death? That's horrid! MONOKUMA: Well, yes, you've got it, but... COOPER: But? But what? MONOKUMA: That's just scratching the surface. The tip of the iceberg. The icing on the cake. COOPER: Monokuma, tell me more! COOPER: Monokuma? COOPER: Monokumamonokumamonokumamonokumamonokuma!!! Monokuma has logged out. Cooper: The icing on the cake, huh? So... what does that mean? ... ... ...........................................I'm...I'm afraid... I'm afraid of waking up. It's horrifying to know that when I wake up, I have to go outside my dorm and meet with my classmates, and possible murderers. After thinking that, I have a decision to make. Which is my greatest enemy at the moment: Monokuma... or them? Danganflipa: Chapter 1 - Gravity, and Luau (Daily Life) coming soon! Vote below for who you think will survive! Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Life? (this will also determine who will have the first free time events) Ninjoy, Ultimate Thief Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Akari, Ultimate Biker Alberto, Ultimate Soccer Star Xandra, Ultimate Guardian Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Utah, Ultimate Tour Guide Timm, Ultimate Competitive Dancer Elle, Ultimate Scientist Chuck, Ultimate Model Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Deano, Ultimate Gondolier Scooter, Ultimate Skateboarder Gremmie, Ultimate Surfer Tohru, Ultimate Youtuber Category:Blog posts